My pet Bella
by Alligood
Summary: What if Emmett found a dog named Bella? an extra unordinary dog? and she smelled delicious? What will happen to this family? trust me, its gonna be good
1. Chapter 1

**Dont freak, ok, im still doing the truth or dare story, but ive been wondering about a diff story for a while so im just gonna do my three things, the truth or dare, the questions one, and this, ok? i love all you guys so much!**

Emmett POV

Yes! That bear tasted SO good!

That was a big one too.

Hmm..I wonder why Alice had told me to watch out for something unusual in the forest...maybe it was that bear?

What if it was something--

My train of thought got lost when I smelt the most INCREDABLE smell. I could tell that it was an animal, but I've never smelt that kind of animal. I wonder if it's a rare species or something? It would deffiatley be rare because no vampire could stay away from that. Where is it coming from?

I decided to follow the scent, but then something unexpected happened. I came across a Samoyed dog, obviously she came from the south, with the nametag Bella on it.**(AN: samoyed dogs get along with almost everybody but can be stubborn, they are also shy and have seperation anxiety. haha, we did prodjects on dogs in language and it sounded kinda like Bella)**

This was what the beautiful, delicous scent was coming from. And at that moment, that was all i wanted. Then when i saw that cute little dog, i didn't have the heart to kill it. She ran up to me and started licking me all over and snuggling.

That was when i decided that i was going to have to bring it home. I mean, who would leave such a loving dog out in the middle of the forest? And it was deffiatley love at first sight for me and her. I couldn't leave her, no matter wat, so i called for her to follow, and she responded immediately. _Hm..she's a smart dog_

I started to jog and human pace so i didn't leave her in the dust, but to my surprise, she ran much faster than i did. So i sped up, only to find her out running me again. So then i kept getting slowly and slowly faster and everytime she would out run me. This was so ordinary dog.

We finally matched up to my full vampire speed, only for her to go FASTER than me. _What the heck?! Is this dog running faster than me? A vampire??_

It didn't make since, but i didn't get to think any more, because we were already home.

Somehow she knew it was the house though, almost as if she sensed it, and stopped a few feet in front of the door, and patiently waited for me.

This dog acts like she's human!!

No..more than human...she acts like a vampire!!

_But that's impossible Emmett! She's a dog for Pete's sake! hey? who is Pete anyway? ugh! i must have carried over ADHD when i was changed..._

Bella and I then walked in. Everyone was in the living room, and they all gasped in shock and horror.

Jasper was the first to leap at her, eyes black as coal. I fought him off though, there was no way that he was getting MY dog.

Then he and Edward was trying to get Bella. This was getting ridiculous. I then screamed out. "NNOO! YOU ARE NOT EATING BELLA!!! I FOUND HER AND I LOVE HER AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DOG AWAY FROM ME!!!"

They paused for a moment. And jasper understood. He could feel the love that i was feeling for her. And then Edward came through, he obviously gave up...for now.

"We're sorry Emmett" they both said at once.

"It's okay, just stay away from her, I'm keeping her and I wont let anything happen to her"

I then noticed that it was only the three of us in the room, the others had to leave before they attacked too. I was afraid that was going to happen.

Edward POV

My family and I were all talking in the living room. We were about to start a game of truth or dare when Emmett came home**(lol, i just had to add my other story)** but then this wonderful scent hit us like a bomb. It was coming from an animal around our house. Everyone else smelled it too and there thoughts all came at me at once.

_What is that smell?_

_It's so delicious smelling!_

_Wow. That smells like one tasty animal._

_Why did it get so quiet in here? OH! WHAT IS THAT SMELL??_

_But that's impossible Emmett! She's a dog for Pete's sake! hey? who is Pete anyway? ugh! i must have carried over ADHD when i was changed..._

Wait, that wasn't somebody in the room. And what was a dog? Was that that animal that smelled so delicous? Wait, is Emmett outside?

Just then, he walked in. With a very fluffy short animal by his side. That must be the dog. How can something so small smell so delicious?? That's impossible, that must be what Emmett was thinking about. Then, before I could think straight, Jasper lunged for the dog.

Emmett started to fight him off, but then my senses got the best of me, i started to attack too, only for Emmett to roar.

"NNOO! YOU ARE NOT EATING BELLA!!! I FOUND HER AND I LOVE HER AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY DOG AWAY FROM ME!!!"

We understood, Jasper espeically, and decided to give up. But something in the back of my brain said that i wasn't going to give up, and that scared me.

"We're sorry Emmett" me and jasper said shamefully.

"It's okay, just stay away from her, I'm keeping her and I wont let anything happen to her"

Then Alice came back in the room so happy, she was obviously doing her best to avoid the smell, and in fact, she was doing a great job.

"OH MY GOSH!! IF SHE'S GOING TO STAY HERE I HAVE TO BUY HER A BED AND FOOD AND CUTE LITTLE OUTFITS AND BRUSHES AND..." then she went into vision mode. i saw it in her mind. She saw a vision of one of the houses in our house being transformed into the dogs new bedroom. Then the vision ended and she got even more excited.

"ROSALIE!!!" Alice shouted, even though technically she didn't need to. "WE HAVE TO GO TO THE MALL _**NOW!!**_"

And then they were gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett POV

"WE'RE HOME!!!" Alice screamed walking in the door.

"Geesh Alice, you don't have to yell." Edward grumbled.

Rosalie and Alice came home with then bags each in their arms. Some of them were from Petco and others were from Petsmart, Home depot(obviously she got paint and supplies) etc. I think there were even some from walmart. Man, they must have been busy!

Just then, Bella came up seeming to be shaking her head and giving Alice and Rosalie evil glares. Alice shook it off, and brought out a rubber chew toy out of one of the Petco bags. Bella hesitated at first, obviously she didn't wanna hurt their feelings, and took the toy into another room. _Man, that dog is smart. She seems to have a mind of her own._

Edward gave me a curious look. I guess he didn't read in my mind yet about the speed and i think he just noticed her intelligence. I mouthed "Later" to him. He nodded.

Edward POV

I wonder what Emmett by later. I mean, she hasn't seemed unusual to me. Just then Emmett sighed, seeing me deep in thought, and images of them running at vampire speed together and her knowing what house just before they walked up flashed in my mind. W-O-W was all i could think. This is a very unusual dog, i agree. I wonder what will happen next.

I walked into the kitchen, only to find Bella stuffing the chew toy in an open drawer, and closing it by bumping her nose to the handle. Once she saw me, she backed up, looking guilty. She had a pleading look on her face saying "I'm sorry, don't tell alice"

I inched towards her. When i finally got to her, i started to pet her. It could be so easy, nobody is in here, i could have her now. Emmett would hate me though. How come he isn't feeling the same thirst? It feels like i haven't drank in months. I am weak, and thirsty, but somehow i resist. Why do i even try though, i mean, she's only a dog. It's not like she's a person.

Wait...

Is she human?

Bella POV**(yes, i said bella)**

Uh oh...


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I really wish i could figure this dog out. Oh no. My eyes are black.

I think she is as scared as i am now. Well, im more in pain, and she feels it.

This is going to be interesting.

Emmett POV

Why is it so quiet in the kitchen? That's not a good sign. I just saw Edward and Bella going in there...

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

Before i could think twice i bolted for the kitchen. I was just about to lunge for Edward when i saw that pain in his eyes. He looked like he couldn't resist...although he was. Then i saw Bella. But this Bella was different than normal.

She looked terrified. Her face was not in that smile form that most samoyed dogs have, she had wide eyes and her mouth was open, no tounge sticking out. She was staring at Edward, not even noticing me.

I didn't need Jasper's power to feel these sudden emotions.

"Hey Bells, come on girl" I said, doing my best to help them out. She finally noticed me, and slowly walked towards me.

I took her in her room. Then i refilled her food and water bowls. She gladly took that chance to eat, although she didn't eat much. Infact, the intire time we've had her here, she hasn't ate much. Maybe she's slowly coming out of shock. I mean, i would be in shock too if i was left in the forest all alone. I hope she starts eating more though, that way i won't be so worried. But if she doesn't, i am deffiately taking her a vet.

She looked at me. Eyes still wide as though they would never change. Then slowly, he face went back to normal, and her smile returned.

Then, she walked over to me, and licked my hand. I bent down to pet her, but she ran.

I followed her.

She went into the kitchen, Edward was sitting at our rarely used table, and then she opened one of the lower kitchen cabinets, and pulled out her rubber chew toy.

She eagerly walked over to me, handing me the chew toy.

"So thats were the mysterious toys have been dissapearing too" I said shaking my head. And for the first time in two days, Edward smiled looking amused.

"I knew someone would find it." He said

"If Alice found out, she would be crushed."

"That's why she's not going to know" Edward said with a wink.

"Wanna play fetch girl?"

Bella started jumping up and down excited.

"Ok Bells, GO FETCH!" i threw the ball into the living room. She ran up to it faster than i thought possible, and caught it in mid-air

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled. Wow, that was unusual. Bella stopped as soon as she did. Then she layed down. "YOU KNOW NOT TO THROW THINGS IN THE HOUSE! AND WHERE DID YOU THROW IT!! I DIDN'T SEE IT GET CAUGHT! AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO PUNISH BELLA FOR YOU BREAKING THE RULES!"

"I'm sorry Esme, I promise to take it outside next time."

"Wait...did u even throw it? I'm sorry for yelling, i just don't want anything broken. I mean, i heard u yell 'go fetch' but i didn't hear Bella running or or the ball fall. How weird."

"Yeah, i love Bella and all. But she is deffiately not normal. It was so fast! if i was human, I wouldve missed the whole thing!"

"Hmm..How odd. Oh well. I've never had a dog before, so what would i know?"


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

The last few months we have trained and loved Bella. We taught her to sit and to lay down and fetch and all the other dog tricks. And boy, did she learn fast.

I eventually started to be able to be around her more. I ignored the thirst, and actually came to love her too.

She is so funny and almost always stays around me. She follows me everywhere!

And the sad part is...I don't know what i really DO think. I mean, i love spending time with her. She is so sweet and loving and she makes me feel whole. But its weird, because its like she's human, Although she's not.

Am i going crazy?

Alice POV

Ever since Bella was brought home by Emmett, Edward has been really happy.

He's not the normal depressed, lonely edward that he was before. He seems...whole again.

Just then i had a vision:

_Edward and an unfamiliar girl were walking on the beach hand in hand.  
_

_Just then they stopped, and Edward leaned down to kiss the girl._

_She looked up at Edward with these eyes that seem very familiar somehow._

_"I love you Bella" Edward said_

End of vision

"OH MY GOSH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The whole family came in saying things like "whats wrong?" and "what happened?"

"I just had a vision.."

"What of Alice?" Carlisle said in a stern voice.

"Edward, look" Then he started concentrating on my mind while I replayed it.

Edward gasped.

"Is that...our Bella?"

"I think so"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked again.

"Me and Bella were walking along a beach hand in hand...and i knew it was Bella because of her eyes and the fact that i said 'i love you bella'"

Bella walked in the room. Everyone's eyes flashed towards her.

She stopped dead in her tracks...

and ran...

"After her!" Edward screamed.

The only one who could keep up with her was edward, because he ran faster than more vampires.

They ran through the forest until they reached Edward's meadow. Bella stopped...

Edward POV

Now we are in my meadow.

I always loved this place.

It's so calm and beautiful, just like Bella in Alice's vision.

"Bella.."

Her head tilted up towards me. She looked sad, as if she was hiding something that she didn't want out.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She looks away.

"Bella, you can trust me. I dont care what you are. I-i...I love you"

Then she looked up at me.

And the most shocking thing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**NO! she is not human! **

"I love you too Edward" She said.

"Bella..." I couldn't find my mouth after that.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours, my family included.

"Bella," i finally said "Are you human?"

"No"

Her voice was so sweet. It was like bells. Beautiful and Angelic.

"What are you?"

"I'm like you"

"Your a vampire??"

"Yes"

"Come on, lets go back to the house, I'll explain then" She said and started walking back towards our home.

**OK! and yes, yall probally like really hate me cause that is SO short but anyways i just wanted to fill a bit of yalls curiostity so i was TRYING to be nice. And yes, i love u guys very very very very very very very very VERY much! It's just in my nature to be mean ;) lol. I'll update soon, i promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update. I got an infraction! sigh my questions fanfic is gone tear IM SO SAD!!**

We headed back to the house, everyone was quiet. It only took us a couple of minutes because we ran as fast as possible. Bella was FASTER than me. That deffinately caught me be surprise.

As we approached the front door, Bella sighed. She looked troubled. _Uh oh, I hope the little dear isn't afraid_ That was Esme. She was just as worried as I was.

"I think I owe you an explanation" Bella stated and sighed.

Everyone nodded at once.

"Okay, it all started when I was changed..." She hesitated.

"Go on dear" Esme said.

"I was changed, and I had the ability to block those powers of mind-readers and such." I tried to read her mind and came up with nothing. "The volturi found out and came after me. They brought me to Volterra to try and make me stay with them. I refused."

I gasped. "What did they do?"

"Well, Aro was not very happy. He kept trying to convince me to stay but I didn't want to. For one, they drink from humans, and I never liked the even thought of human blood as a human, so that didn't help any. I drink from animals for my own good and obviously you guys do too." We nodded.

"I tried to escape. They caught me the first time and ordered me back to stay. I was forced to stay for a couple of years until I finally cracked. They wanted me to go..hurt somebody...to get out of my animal-drinking habit and go hunt humans. I refused and that got them really ticked."

"I ran away again, to find that I had another power. I was so desperate to leave, I turned into a dog. I ran and ran and they didn't catch me this time. I was scared to endanger somebody else, but when Emmett found me, I just wanted somebody to be with. He seemed strong enough to handle them. I guess I was being selfish."

"No you weren't. We all love you and this family would still be lonely if you didn't show up" Emmett said.

"I honestly doubt that"

"I don't." That was me this time.

"Why did you stay a dog for such a long time? After Emmett found you..and brought you back here..Why didn't you just turn into a vampire again?"

"I was afraid, that you wouldn't except me"

"Of course we would've!" Alice said, thinking of all the shopping trips she could have with Bella.

"How old are you Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Physically 17, but um...32."

"Wow. Obviously you think a few years is more like 14. I'm surprised Aro didn't try and make you hunt humans earlier"

"I was only there 10 years. I've been on my own for about 4 years, until you guys came along."

"How excactly were you changed?" Carlisle again.

"I lived here actually. A coven of three vampires came along and one of them named James caught my scent. He went hunting for me...But after he bit me something happened, and I don't know what. The only thing that I can think of was that Laurent stopped him and killed him, Laurent was the third in Jame's coven along with Jame's mate Victoria."

"Why did you smell so good as a dog when you weren't even human?"

"Because dogs have blood in their systems and since I was a dog for so long I actually had blood. It dissapears though when I turn back to a vampire. When I was human, I smelled even better than I did as a dog."

"Were you scared of me?" I asked.

"At first I was, just a little bit. I was mostly afraid that i would have to turn back in that moment in the kitchen. But I didn't."

I nodded.

"Will you stay?" Esme asked.

"Um..."


End file.
